omegaseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Subject 666
Subject 666, better known as Albedo, The Immortal General and The White Reaper is a major Omega Series character who is the lead protagonist in Omega Destruction =Description= Appearance Albedo has his trademark white-grayish hair. Personality Albedo's personality various between child (Omega Destruction) and adult (Omega IV: Oblivion onwards). As a child he is cocky and arrogant, as well as charming and very outspoken. Albedo is charismatic and very social with not only the Jects but with the humans that worked at Deadpool. He enjoyed battle, even more so when music is playing. As an adult, Albedo battles to keep his sanity, having abused his powers beyond repair Albedo has become twisted and psychotic. =Storyline= Subject 666 Over two thousand years after the death of Belial, Congressional Knight Scientists discovered some of her DNA within Belial's Cave on the island of Server. The scientists quickly realized the unbelievable genetic patterns she had, and the Congressional Knights saw this as an opportunity to create Super Soldiers to help win the war. Thousands of women were secretly injected with nanites that rewrote the genetic code of their reproductive material, of all these women, thousands of these women eventually became pregnant, 10% of the women managed to give birth, the rest either died, or had miscarriages, a mere 20% of the babies born managed to make it past the age of 3. These children were trained and tested every day non-stop to become super soldiers. Omega Destruction .]] Albedo appeared as a major protagonist anti-hero in Omega Destruction, often feuding with his siblings, especially Nightmare and Eve (who he had dubbed "Eva"). He proved to be very cocky and arrogant and lacked control over his powers but was able to amplify them with his emotions. Albedo would participate in both Chronicles of the Sword tournaments, being defeated by both Ajaxis and Scythe in brutal fashion. After recovering from his match with Scythe, Albedo was confronted by Doctor Allen, after a heated exchange, she revealed the real reasons she was working at Deadpool, and told Albedo who his father was, Alpha. Albedo had already encountered Alpha twice, at both tournament, and went off to find him. Upon finding him, Albedo choked and went off. He would later confess his feelings for Eve to her, only for her to mistake it as a sign of friendship. The Great Escape Eventually some of the Jects managed to escape, one by one, they died as they were unable to control the powers of Oblivion. The final runaway, Albedo, was never found but since almost all of the children had died, Congressional Knights concluded that the final runaway must be dead. Albedo somehow made it to server island where he found his mother's tomb, despite being dead, they were able to communicate. Albedo then put himself into a sort cryogenic status when he purposely self destructed and waited for his mother's resurrection which she told him was coming very soon. .]] Oblivion When Belial was finally resurrected Albedo regenerated, unsure of his powers and knowledge, Belial made him a General rather than a Lord. He eventually became more feared than the three Lords because of his spontaneous self destructive powers. Albedo would go on to make appearances in Omega IV: Oblivion defeating Genesis in one on one battle. And chasing the party later, resulting in them fleeing for their lives. Presumed Death Albedo would travel to Filgaia and meet up with Scythe during the ending of Omega IV: Oblivion. As a result of Albedo's regenerative powers, Scythe would go as far as to destroy the planet in an attempt to kill Albedo by trying to destroy all his cells. Return Albedo returned in Omega V: Redemption once again as a minor villain. Albedo fought the party, and like his mother before him sent them to Oblivion. The party traveled to Belial's Fortress, and discovered Albedo had succeeded his mother Belial as the divine ruler of the planet Oblivion. The located Albedo who was sleeping and attempted to battle him unsuccessfully. The party left, leaving Albedo asleep. Albedo returned late in the RP, after having made a deal with the Celestial Guardians. As a result of the deal, he gave the party Pandora's Box, an item his mother carried, it is unknown what he got in return... It is expected to be revealed in Omega Chronicles. =Relationships= Family * Belial, biological mother * Scythe, biological Half-Brother. Since meeting, they have had an intense rivalry which ended at the end of Omega IV: Oblivion where Scythe destroyed the entire planet Filgaia to kill his brother. * Belias, Biological Aunt * All Jects, half siblings. * Eve, rival and love interest. * Alpha, biological father. * Scourge/Xorn, biological grandfather. * Garland, biological great grandfather. Rivals * Beowulf Atma * Tatsuki =Trivia= *Albedo is officially the first character in the Omega Series to have a Supreme Job Class. =Intelligence and Powers= Despite being mentally unstable, Albedo is highly educated in a number of subjects, including but not limited to philosophy, science, language and religion. Albedo possesses the power to regenerate from any form of injury, he can regenerate from any injury as long as some of his cells survive. Category:Jects Category:Self Destruction Category:Filgaians Category:Human War Characters Category:Oblivion Characters Category:Redemption Characters Category:Destruction Characters Category:2830 AΩX Births